Heart of Battle: Path of Passion
Heart of Battle: Path of Passion When Feelings and Fighting Collide! i just have this on the wiki because it's easier to organize my thoughts with sections this isn't for chill it's for school get out Characters Characters’ personalities will revolve around their home and what it stands for. For example, because they’re of the Kingdom of Compassion, Prota and Gist both have compassion as a primary element of their personalities, but both express their compassion in a different way. Characters in the game take from a plethora of different styles. Roman gladiators, Victorian era royalty, tsars, ninja-cowboys, Romeo and Juliet: Heat of Battle has characters from many varying time periods and places, but manages to bring them together in one cohesive whole, both aesthetically, narratively, and in gameplay. Characters Characters’ personalities will revolve around their home and what it stands for. For example, because they’re of the Kingdom of Compassion, Prota and Gist both have compassion as a primary element of their personalities, but both express their compassion in a different way. Characters in the game take from a plethora of different styles. Roman gladiators, Victorian era royalty, tsars, ninja-cowboys, Romeo and Juliet: Heat of Battle has characters from many varying time periods and places, but manages to bring them together in one cohesive whole, both aesthetically, narratively, and in gameplay. *Page #Symbol: **Left Pages: Crimzin **Right Pages: Ivory Stardust Studios Logo Rating Pending Sign Name Age Height Weight Bio Weapon Quirks Inspiration Playstyle Quotes: Era Playable Characters Roster: 20 (+ Crimzin Prota, Crimzin Gist, De-Cay, and De-Volve) Alt Costumes Prota (pronounced PRAH-TA, mispronounced PROTA, PRAH-DA & PRO-DA) *Crimzin Prota *5’8” *Prota and Gist have an outfits inspired by traditional fantasy knights/royalty as well as gladiators *Prota has spiky bright orange hair, freckles, green eyes, and a gap in his teeth *Prota is optimistic, naive, playful, and tactical. *heirs to one of the most powerful kingdoms in the world, *The duo wield weapons of war such as swords, shields, *Era 2 *"There's no one Sionis's nobles can't beat!" *"Allow me to introduce you to the power of the glorious Sionis resolve!" Pre-Battle Gist (mispronounced Jist) *Thinking Prota and Gist should sound like teenagers. Have vocabulary and verbal tics that indicate that they’re royalty/based on older times but still have voices that are relatable and not that akin to traditional fantasy voices. *Prota and Gist have an outfits inspired by traditional fantasy knights/royalty as well as gladiators *Gist has pale skin, freckles, green eyes, and wavy, comparatively more realistic hair than Prota. *Gist is cocky, sassy, down to earth & ambitious *The game reflects their personalities by providing them with obstacles that test their beliefs and aspirations. *The characters are tied to an entity known as Crimzin which turns passion into strength. Because of how ambitious these two are, their will to fight/never give up determines whether or not they can summon Crimson's power to assist them. Could evolve into a mechanic based on emotions in the actual game that allows them to tap into the different entities depending on where they are in a fight. *Era 2 *"Spear me trouble." *"I'll beat ya' a third time." said snidely after winning two rounds against Prota. No *Era 4 Kat *Era 2 *"Perhaps you prove worthy opponent, no?" Pinnacle (Precursor) *Era 1 *"I will make right what has been wronged." Per-fect (I am made to be admired.) *Era 4 *"Perfect choice!" *"A pinnacle performance if I do say so myself!" (Victory Quote) De-fect (De-cay) (De-volve) *Era 4 *Limps *"I-I'll do (comedically deep breath in with a wheeze) my best!" (De-fect; comedically weak) *"I-*static*lllll (spedup)domy(distorted) beeest!" (De-cay; dramatically weak) *"I'll do my best." (De-volve; confident) Helen *Era 3 *"The sinners reap what they sow, or whatever." Twilight (Ivory Twilight) *Era 2 *"Keep your wits about you. You'll need them." Ivory *Era 1 *"Greed is gooood!" *"Wow, you finally made a good choice in your life!" (Character Selection Screen) Crimzin *Era 1 *" Romeo *Era 2 Juliett *Era 2 Chrome *Era 2 *"Break a leg; actually, I'll do it for ya'!" Lisa (has two buns) *Era 4 * Lunapi (90s nerd) *Era 3 Tarnish the Varmint *Era 3 *"None can impude on my honor." Galaxia Starlight Milkyway & Orbit *Era 4 *"Orbit! Orbit, Orbit!" *"Show me the twinkles in your eyes!" *"Bring it on, Jupiturd!" Mana-Kin *is the son of the goddess of Mana trapped in a Mannequin *Floats *Era 3 *"Your will is strong. Show me what you fight for, please!" *"Your will is weak. Please, show me what you fear." Gregor *Era 2 *"I've heard a saying: Speak softly and carry a big stick; let's skip the first part." (Pre-Battle) Non-Playable Characters The Scions *Androids of varying classes with different gems/materials composing them. Some are made of Ruby, some Silver, some Gold etc. *They sounds the same as humans but with a robotic echo. When damaged their voice may cut, skip, and fall victim to an assortment of glitches, both in story and during gameplay. *Morph their bodies into an assortment of modern and classic weapons as well as hand-to-hand combat. Twilight's Parents Kat's Parents Mana The Ruffians (Lisa's Group) Royal Guard of Sionos Royal Guard of Ditas greed Capulets & Montiques Orbit Demon Lord Lucy The Grim Reaper The Precursors Prota/Gist's Parents Gregor's Descendant The Precursors Story/Atmosphere When a mysterious android creature known as “De-fect” appears with premonitions and tales of a great danger from the future, the ambitiously optimistic (but a tad naïve) Prota (pronounced PRAH-TAH, don’t mistake it for how it’s spelled too much or you’ll start getting on his bad side) and his smart-mouth, competitive twin sister Gist (pronounced like “mist”; don’t mispronounce it for “jist” and get on her bad side either) both heirs to the throne of the Kingdom of Passion “Sionis” rise up and try to unite the world to beat back against the evil android race known as the “Scions” Thanks to the game’s story, the relationships between the characters, both old and new will be well elaborated on. The basics of what you need to know is that Sionis and the kingdom of one character named Cat(herine), while normally rivals have been at a tension-filled peace for the last 30 years that seems to be at its brink. Prota believes it to be possible to make peace with the rival Kingdom because of his righteous nature (in addition to his crush on Cat) while Gist, who also wants a more peaceful world isn’t as trusting of the rival kingdom and wishes to keep things the way they are, albeit a bit less tension-filled. Along the way these characters will deal with other characters of nobility and no-notability such as Twilight, the daughter of a rich, heroic family revered for their sacrifice of keeping a demon at bay for generations, Chromium, a lower-class trouble-making mage in training, Tarnish the Varmint, an assassin/ninja/cowboy hired by an unknown party and Helen, the daughter of the Grim Reaper who’s closely approaching the day that she takes over. Among many other characters, playable and unplayable. Yeah. Life stays weird and wild for these guys. Like a lot of games attempting to be accessible and enjoyable by many, Heat of Battle takes on, in its most basic form an atmosphere of passion, adventure, and hope. It can both make people laugh, while still managing to be able to be serious sometimes. In Story Mode follows Prota and Gist, the prince and princess of Sionis (the Kingdom of Passion) in their quest to unite their warring world against a challenger from the future: the Scions, who will ravage the past to obtain its now (or for our heroes, soon-to-be) long-extinct treasures. The gameplay of story mode is a mix of platformer, fighting game, and beat ‘em up allowing the characters to express themselves in a variety of different scenarios not available in just multiplayer. Theater/Play Aesthetic (Taking stage, curtains, cains pulling characters off) *Curtains! *Seize the Throne! *Team is a Troupe Gameplay/Goal of the Game/Interactions With Others Story Mode Enemies for Single Player Survival Battle ScoreWar World's Strongest Monarch Mountain Challenge Arena Fighter/Platformer/Beat ‘em Up b. % Bar Like basically every other fighting game this generation, this game has online, not just in the multiplayer modes but also in a level creation mode which allows people to take assets/themes from the other levels and make their own. The gameplay goal of the game is divided by its single and multiplayer. The multiplayer has five separate modes: Survival, Battle!!, ScoreWar, World’s Strongest and Monarch Mountain. Survival is a life-based system akin to Super Smash Brothers where the first player to take a certain number of their opponents’ lives is the victor. Battle!! Takes a more traditional fighting game approach and has a best x-out-of-y system with rounds and longer health bars. ScoreWar is a time-based mode where players attempt to get the most points off of their opponents before time runs out. World’s Strongest is the tournament mode, which is welcoming to casual players, but also has the depth needed for it to be actually useful for competitive play. Oh, and uh Monarch Mountain is just a cool, alliterative name for King of the Hill. For this mode variations of the existing Arenas are created where one particular spot will always be the Hill, and points will be rewarded for whenever a player is standing on it (points don’t come as fast if you shield on the Hill). Alternatively, if one chooses to play on a regular Arena, the Hill’s location will change periodically, providing a more fun variant for the mode. Heat of Battle is inspired by the genre of arena fighters founded by Power Stone. In stars up to four players taking control of a character in various Arenas (that take a basic shape such as a square and circle and expand upon it by adding detail) as they duke it out while using the extremely destructible environment to turn the tide of battle in their favor. Fighting games are known for having interesting characters/stories but few get truly dedicated to it and aim to feature the characters in a distinct story. Part of Heat of Battle’s goal would be to have a story mode so enjoyable, rewarding, and (not unfairly) challenging that it would be able to stand proudly next to its inevitably more used multiplayer-brother. Heat of Battle is inspired by the genre of arena fighters founded by Power Stone. In stars up to four players taking control of a character in various Arenas (that take a basic shape such as a square and circle and expand upon it by adding detail) as they duke it out while using the extremely destructible environment to turn the tide of battle in their favor. Fighting games are known for having interesting characters/stories but few get truly dedicated to it and aim to feature the characters in a distinct story. Part of Heat of Battle’s goal would be to have a story mode so enjoyable, rewarding, and (not unfairly) challenging that it would be able to stand proudly next to its inevitably more used multiplayer-brother. In terms of gameplay, Crimson provides a mechanic similar to "Rage" in other fighting games like Street Fighter and King of Fighters. The better you do with Prota/Gist in terms of combos) the better output they give in terms of damage/effectiveness. While Rage activates when you've taken a significant beating, Passion (Crimson's emotion) activates based on the aforementioned effectiveness of the player and/or being able to defend themselves in a tight match where losing is a big possibility. Artstyle Mix of 3D and 2D Art The game uses a cel-shaded style which allows for expressive, stylized designs that while not photo-realistic are competently designed, and thus manage to keep appeal. The outlines of the characters are very bold which make them stand out from the background, provide a basis for the aura when the Emotion mechanics come into account, and give its artstyle another distinct landmark. and give its artstyle another distinct landmark. Menus *The Sick Character Select Screen